The invention relates to a hydraulic support element for, among other things, the lash compensation of a valve train of an internal combustion engine.
From DE 103 30 510 A1, a support element for a switchable cam follower of a valve train of an internal combustion engine is known that has, in a housing, two separate flow paths for a hydraulic medium. The first flow path is used for supplying a hydraulic lash compensation device, while the second flow path is used to supply the hydraulic medium to coupling agents in a supported, switchable cam follower. A non-return valve with the hydraulic lash compensation device is formed with a ball that closes a hole in a base of a work piston in the closed position of the non-return valve. A valve spring presses the ball axially with a defined mechanical biasing force against the open end of the hole in the piston base, wherein the valve spring is supported between the ball and a pot-shaped cap. A radially outward directed flange of the cap contacts a bottom side axial recess of the work piston with a defined force, wherein a compression spring for generating the necessary contact pressure force is supported between the flange of the cap and a base surface of a cylindrical space of the housing of the support element. Although this support element has many advantages, it is nevertheless considered disadvantageous that the non-return valve requires, in addition to the ball and the bottom side hole in the base of the work piston, also two additional components in the form of the valve spring and the pot-shaped cap.